mattybrapsfandomcom-20200213-history
MattyBRaps Wiki:Poll archive
This page archives the results of past polls on the main page of MattyBRaps Wiki. December 7, 2012 - January 3, 2013 ;How much do you like MattyB? :152 - I'M ABSOLUTELY CRAZY ABOUT HIM! :18 - I love his music, videos and HIM! :42 - I think he's really cute. :17 - I like his music. :17 - He's alright. ''246 people voted.'' January 3, 2013 - February 2, 2013 ;How much videos have you seen of MattyB? :72 - ALL OF HIS VIDEOS, I LOVE HIM! :17 - A lot, I'm a fan ♥ :11 - Just the ones I'm interested. :5''' - A few... :'''2 - I'm gonna start right now! ''107 people voted.'' February 2, 2013 - March 2, 2013 ;Have you downloaded any song of MattyB? :29 - Any? I HAVE ALL HIS SONGS! :8''' - Yes, I have some of his songs! :'''2 - Just the ones I really like. :8''' - No, sorry MattyB (I'm still a fan) :'''7 - Nope! I don't think it worth :( ''54 people voted.'' March 2, 2013 - April 6, 2013 ;Would you like to go on a date with MattyB? :191 - Yes, I would! :41 - Yes, but just for fun. :26 - No, I'm not interested in him. :51 - No, I'm too old for him! :24 - I don't like boys :P ''333 people voted.'' April 6, 2013 - May 1, 2013 ;Who male musician would you like to do a song with MattyB? :22 - Bruno Mars :6''' - Drake :'''364 - Eminem :66 - Justin Bieber :75 - One Direction ''533 people voted.'' May 1, 2013 - June 3, 2013 ;Who female musician would you like to do a song with MattyB? :13 - Rihanna :39 - Selena Gomez :345 - Katy Perry :70 - Taylor Swift :32 - Lady Gaga ''499 people voted.'' June 3, 2013 - July 2, 2013 ;Are you going to MattyB's concerts at New York and L.A.? :16 - I'M GOING TO BOTH CONCERTS! :4''' - Yes, love New York! :'''5 - Yeah, L.A. is the best! :108 - No, but I want to go so badly!!! :51 - Nope... ''184 people voted.'' July 2, 2013 - August 3, 2013 ;Do you think MattyB should start a professional music career? :188 - Yes, he would be a successful musician! :30 - He should wait to be older. :40 - No, he wouldn't succeed. ''258 people voted.'' August 3, 2013 - September 1, 2013 ;With which music genre do you think MattyB should stick? :23 - Pop, he's a superstar! :54 - Hip hop, he raps like a beast! :25 - Pop and hip hop, diverse boy! :13 - He should try different genres! ''155 people voted.'' September 1, 2013 - October 5, 2013 ;Which of the most popular songs of the moment should MattyB do a cover? :94 - "Roar" by Katy Perry :22 - "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons :11 - "Applause" by Lady Gaga :9''' - "Holy Grail" by Jay-Z :'''15 - "Get Lucky" by Daft Punk ''151 people voted.'' October 5, 2013 - November 4, 2013 ;What MattyB should do first? :54 - More music like an album! :19 - Act in a movie! :25 - Keep what he's doing. ''98 people voted.'' November 4, 2013 - December 2, 2013 ;How should MattyB's album be? :9''' - Various songs but just originals. :'''76 - Many songs: half covers and half originals. :2''' - Short, just originals. :'''1 - An EP with covers and originals. :9''' - A mixtape like a true rapper. ''97''' people voted.''